


Clow Reed, Moments

by clampyue



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clampyue/pseuds/clampyue
Summary: Que sucederá cuando Clow presente a su amado guardian lunar, Yue, a su primo Carlisle. Momento tenso sobre el cuestionamiento de la naturaleza y creación de esta hermosa criatura que tanto aprecia el gran mago Clow Reed. Clow Reed y Carlisle Cullen son primos por parte de padre.





	Clow Reed, Moments

Mientas estaba Yue plácidamente durmiendo en el sofá del salón tapado con una manta junto a la chimenea, entraron en la sala Clow junto a su primo Carlisle. Este se quedó mirando a lo que su primo Clow había llamado su mayor y más preciada creación.

Clow al ver la cara de sorpresa de su primo le dijo:

\- Él es mi nueva creación, Yue, y es el guardián gobernador de las cartas Clow que se rigen por la oscuridad y la luna.

Mientras tanto Carlisle no podía reprimir su cara de asombro y a la vez descontento hacia su primo.

\- ¿Clow que has hecho? - le preguntó casi sin pensar, como si sus palabras salieran solas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres mi querido hermano? Debes ser más específico en tu pregunta.- le contesto el mago con su habitual sonrisa.

\- Me refiero a…, es decir, la forma en la que lo has hecho. No quiero que te enojes Clow, sabes que te considero como si fueras mi hermano, pero desde que éramos niños has estado obsesionado con la luna y te has sentido atraído por ella cada noche… - le contestó dudoso Carlisle mirando fijamente cómo el guardián lunar dormía plácidamente frente a él.

De repente sintió un escalofrío que le estremeció el cuerpo, sabía perfectamente que ese tema era tabú para su amado primo, pero tenía que asegurarse que el mago no había hecho a su nueva creación con malas intenciones, más bien lo había hecho con todo el amor y admiración hacia la Luna. Carlisle miró de reojo a Clow, quien lo estaba mirando con una profunda mirada de odio e incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo se te pueden pasar por la cabeza esos pensamientos? Me conoces perfectamente, sabes que jamás haría algo así… no soy como los otros hech…- dijo un irritado Clow, el cual tuvo que bajar repentinamente el tono y guardar silencio al notar como su amada criatura comenzaba a despertarse. Ambos hombres se miraron mutuamente sabiendo que no era un tema adecuado para hablarlo delante de Yue y que más tarde tendrían que retomar esta desagradable conversación.

\- Perdona Yue, te hemos despertado…- le dijo Clow con una de sus más tranquilizadoras sonrisas.

\- No se preocupe amo, ¿ocurre algo..?- le contestó Yue, mientras se incorporaba del sofá aun medio dormido, y mirando fijamente al nuevo integrante en el amplio salón de su amo.

Esa mirada gélida tensó a Carlisle, el cual retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, lo que provocó la risa del mago y una mirada curiosa de Yue que aún medio dormido no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No te preocupes Yue es solo mi primo Carlisle que ha venido de visita unos días… espero - dijo el mago mientras lanzaba una mirada calmada y a la vez penetradora a su primo, el cual lo conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente lo muy enfadado que estaba por la acusación que acababa de hacer hacia su persona e integridad como mago. Carlisle omitiendo la reprimenda de su primo, sonrió gentilmente al nuevo miembro de la extraña familia de su hermano y por lo tanto su propia familia.

\- Buenas noches Yue, mi nombre es Carlisle. Siento mucho que te hayamos despertado.- le dijo Carlisle con una amable sonrisa muy parecida a la que le dedicaba siempre su amo, lo que hizo que Yue advirtiera el enorme parecido que había entre su amo y este hombre.

Yue relajó la mirada con la que observaba al parecer “nuevo inquilino” de la residencia Reed y asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirar a su amo en cual le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

\- Yue ya es tarde, puedes irte a dormir a tu cuarto si lo deseas. Yo me quedaré un rato más charlando con mi primo antes de ir a dormir y así nos ponemos al día. – le dijo el mago dirigiendo a su vez una mirada acusadora a su primo mientras el guardián se levantaba del sofá y doblaba la manta. – Buenas noches Yue, que duermas bien.

\- Buenas noches amo.- contestó Yue mientras abría la puerta. – Buenas noches Carlisle.

\- Buenas noches Yue.- le contestó Carlisle instintivamente tras sobresaltarse al no esperarse que el guardián fuera a hablarle. Lo que provocó la risa de Clow que observaba como su guardián se marchaba y su amado primo se ponía muy nervioso.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado este primer fics. esta incompleto pero ya lo iré terminado. es el primero que escribo de muchos.


End file.
